Fire Emblem: A Little Trip Gone Bad
by Chrizzel28
Summary: What if the Shepherds weren't around to help Anna? How badly would it have ended for her? A short piece of smut.


_This story has bondage and all that, because it's fun to write. If you're uncomfortable with this, you might want to leave. If not, enjoy._

_Jackpot! These bandits won't even know what hit them…_

Anna stared at the chests in front of her, one finger on her chin. She had managed to get past the Barbarians guarding these ruins undetected, courtesy of her experience as a thief. It was clear that these weren't the brightest bunch of bandits, so it wasn't all that hard to do either. She picked a chest and tried picking its lock, fiddling with it for about half a minute before it opened, revealing a few golden bars.

_Now we're talking._

She stuck the large Bullion into her pockets, before starting on the next chest. Another half a minute later she held up the Killing Edge that was in another chest, closely observing its quality.

_Not bad, I can probably get a good bit of gold for this…_

As she walked towards the next chest, she was suddenly grabbed from behind, her arms locked to her side by the bearhug, dropping the Killing Edge.

"Stealin' from us, eh? If it's gold you're after, I'm sure that you'll be glad to hear about the gold you'll make real soon! Someone, c'mere to bind 'er!"

"Careful, love, you're setting both of us up for disappointment."

She gave him an elbow to the stomach, making him lose his grip. She quickly grabbed the Killing Edge up and ran out of there. But as she looked back to see if he would catch up, she was knocked out by the blunt of an axe.

Anna slowly woke up with a massive headache, only to find that she couldn't grab her head for what little relief that would give. Looking down, she saw that her upper body had been tightly bound together, making it impossible for her to move her arms off her back. She had a bit of trouble breathing, caused by a collar binding her to a broken pillar.

_Great, not this again…_

"Looks like the lil' girl woke up. Heh, you angered the boss real good..."

"Oh? And that after I try so hard to keep my customers satisfied."

"Real funny. Now move." The bandit obviously wasn't in the best mood, having a nasty bruise on his chest from the struggle with Anna. He unwinded the rope from the pillar and guided her to another part of the ruins.

She tried looking for a way out during this walk, but even if she could overpower the bandit pulling her along, the chance of getting past the other guards were too low for her to risk making the situation worse. As she was led into another part of the ruins, she was greeted by the sight of a Berserker. The man had large lips, small eyes and was partially bald, as the hair was missing between the top of his head and the side of it, leading to it forming three thick lines on his head. The only remotely redeeming factor of his look was the fact that his pale skin matched his light purple shoulder plates.

"You! We have business, you and I, and I aim to settle the debt. Victor will be avenged today!" His tone was one of spite, and judging from his red eyes and exhausted look it seemed like he had cried a lot recently.

"Oh, dear. Have we met?"

"Playing dumb won't save you, girly. The gold you net from the slavers will build Victor the finest grave in the land!"

Anna tried coming up with a clever response, but the combination of the unempowered position and the headache didn't help with this.

"Cat got your tongue? We shall keep it that way." A small smile crept upon his face as he said this, obviously liking the idea of making her suffer some more.

Before Anna got a chance to question what he meant, a bandit behind her forced a leather gag into her mouth, removing any opportunity that was left for her wit to show.

"Now take her away, I don't want to see her face any longer!" It sounded as if he started losing control over his emotions once again, but before Anna could confirm this, she was already being led back to where she woke up before. Once there, the leash was reattached to the broken pillar.

"Heh, I wonder how much fun we can have without leaving any marks on you. Wouldn't want to damage the goods now, would we?" The bandit walked up to Anna and forcefully grabbed her, before forcing her with her back on the ground. "Try anything funny and I'll make your price go down, got it?"

Understanding the implications, Anna had to resist the tremendous urge to struggle as he unbuckled her pants and pulled them down to her ankles. After this, he slipped his hand down her smallclothes. She whimpered in her gag, the feeling of helplessness from the situation combining with the pleasure of it.

The man's lips curled into a grin at this point. "You like it, don't you? Don't try to hide it." She tried to protest, but the gag didn't give her any opportunity to do so. With each of his movements the ropes felt tighter, more constraining. She wanted to kick the man, find some way to escape, but there was nothing she could do without making the situation even worse.

After a while, the bandit took his fingers out and pulled her smallclothes down. "How about a bit more fun before we sell you off?"

Anna lay there that night, half naked and violated, trying to go to sleep. However, it was almost impossible, knowing what was up ahead...


End file.
